You are a Stressed-Out Mafia Boss Trying to Find your Missing Mist
by CieloFiamme
Summary: Prompt for Pineapple Fairy Queen-senpai / Mukuro is missing, and evidence show that he's been kidnapped! Reborn creates a competition where the first person to find Mukuro will be his "owner" Suddenly, everything spirals out of control and Tsuna is sure that the other bosses are laughing at him / Crack? / one-sided!All69
1. Chapter 1

Hello! CF here! I am back with a new story. I know that I had posted another story that was meant to be a birthday present to Pineapple Fairy Queen, but I had suddenly realized that I got the prompt wrong.

Sorry Pineapple-san!

Anyway, this was the correct prompt. I will try to make the story as crack-ish as possible, but well… I am not really crack material. Anyway, I hope you guys will like this, and maybe… drop a review?

KHR doesn't belong to me.

(Warning: Yaoi is present)

* * *

He really should have fled when his Hyper Intuition acted up.

Too bad he was an idiot.

Why, oh why did he have to be the boss for such a crazy family?

* * *

When he woke up, he had a bad feeling. It wasn't too bad, just a simple nagging at the back of his brain, but he ignored it, thinking it was just a premonition that if he didn't finish his paperwork in time, Reborn would kill him.

He only got that half right.

* * *

It started when they were at the dinner table. There were three empty seats, and Gokudera was getting annoyed by the missing people's tardiness.

Tsuna had made a rule that no one was to eat until all guardians were at the table. Hibari was an exception. Mukuro and Chrome, on the other hand, were not.

The brunet sighed as he heard his second-in-command curse under his breath, doing so much better at controlling his feelings than when he was 14.

But the constant vulgarities were giving him a headache. The fact that he had woken up with a bad, bad feeling didn't exactly help.

He turned to Gokudera, and quietly stated, "Hayato." The silver-head froze and shut up. "I am sure that Chrome and Mukuro are just in their room plotting something. They will be here sooner or later, be patient."

The right-hand man gave a resigned exhale as the door opened. Tsuna smiled at the new comer. "Ah, Chrome, you're here." His hazel orbs darted behind her, expecting a companion. "Where's Mukuro?"

The woman jumped slightly, before blushing. "I…I…don't know… When I came back from the Taiwan mission, I didn't see Mukuro-sama anywhere…"

The brunet quirked an elegant eyebrow, something in him pulsing dangerously as he narrowed his eyes.

Wait for it…

"Ciassu!" Tsuna felt a sense of impending doom as the squeaky voice echoed through the dining hall. He turned to look at Reborn (dressed in a potted plant cosplay) and was starting to get ready to run.

"I see that Mukuro's missing." The baby murmured before gleefully grinning.

"I propose a competition! Objective: Find Mukuro!" There was a glint in the devil spawn's obsidian orbs as he carried on.

"If you find him… you get to do _anything _you want with him." The smirk… That evil smirk…

Tsuna gulped, as he suddenly felt fluctuation of emotions radiate from his guardians.

Damn that Reborn.

"Dame-Tsuna, if you're not the one to find him, I will increase your paperwork!"

He had a few choice words that would have made sailors pale to answer to that.

He really should have trusted his Intuition.

* * *

Please review! w


	2. Chapter 2

Since it's Saturday here and I don't want to study for my exams, I decided to update. I know it might not be a humorous chapter, and would probably be extremely OOC, but frankly, I don't give too much. Anyway, I hope you will like and enjoy this chapter. I have no idea how to write humor so don't blame me. I am not that happy a person anyway.

I don't own anybody.

He sighed tiredly as he stood from the head of the table. He was alone for a long time, with Ryohei leaving the dining room in excitement, shouting about another 'EXTREME PARTNER FOR SOME EXTREME TRAINING!', the others leaving one after another.

He was fearful for Mukuro, something that wasn't exactly a good sign.

Takeshi, for a moment, was just his usual happy-go-lucky self before something crossed his mind and he started turning serious. There was something in his eyes that was rather…queer…

Tsuna couldn't think why.

When he approached Lambo, the Bovino had said something about candy before running off. The look in the 15 year old teen's eye was far from the childish innocence that he thought he was wearing.

Hayato was the strangest. He was turning pale and whispering things under his breath as he stood up and gave a half-hearted farewell to Tsuna. It was too different from the held-back fervor he usually held exclusive to his boss.

Chrome was strangely adamant, and when Tsuna asked her about her enthusiasm, she had said something about 'seme' and 'uke' and 'which one is Mukuro-sama?' He didn't want any explanations. Kyoko and Haru already said too much.

His Guardians were scary… And nobody had their dinner yet…

He sighed as he pushed the door open, and looked up as the oak hit something. Sepia orbs met obsidian. Hibari nodded as he pushed pass the Decimo.

"Ah, wait Hibari-san." The Cloud stopped and looked at him cocking a brow. The male wasn't that much taller than Tsuna, the latter having shot up since his teen years, and Tsuna could easily meet the other's sharp gaze without as much as a flinch.

Ten years could do a lot…

"Have you seen Mukuro?" The other bristled in scorn at the mention of the male Mist and Tsuna almost regretted asking before the Cloud settled down.

"No I have not seen the herbivorous trash since he left to Venice." Something spiked in Tsuna but he brushed it off.

Speaking of which… Tsuna also hadn't seen the Mist since the mission a week ago…

"Ah, thanks Hibari-san. The others have not eaten so please inform the kitchen staff to keep some food. Now if you'll excuse me… I need to get back to the stacks of paperwork in my office because of a certain someone who destroyed the American Parliament with his illusions when he was there for a diplomatic meeting…"

He swore he saw Hibari's eye twitch.

He brushed past the male, smirking as he did. He wasn't going to do anything in the competition. Reborn expected him to, but he's not the type to just follow baby hitmen about. The office romance was interesting.

Tsuna paused, his smirk dropping as he realized what he was doing.

Sometimes…Reborn had too much influence on him.

"Oi, Dame-Tsuna." He looked down on the ground instinctively. 5 year old Lambo stood there, as if it was normal. "Where's the candy?" Tsuna sighed as he picked up the youngster.

He had too much on his plate already anyway.

(Non-explicitness ahead)

Mukuro's breath was heavy as he struggled with the confines. The smell of blood and sweat permeated through his nose as he smirked at his shadowed assailant.

"Didn't know you were this kinky," He sung, indigo eye amused as he stared at the other.

"You like it." The other said simply as he fingered the whip, tracing the leather scales, as the long-haired male shrugged.

"I'd rather be the one doing it." The unknown man smirked, before sending the whip down on the Mist's stomach.

"Liar."

Er…Tell me if I should change the rating. It probably would never turn too explicit. The Mukuro portion is very kind of dark, I guess…

Anyway, I am sorry for how late this is. As you should have seen at the top, I have exams. If you complain to me about my speed, I will shoot you with a virtual gun. After my exams, I have a 3-day training camp that is meant to make you stronger.

So I will only see you in the middle of October.

Yeah… Bye then. Please review.


End file.
